The present invention generally relates to shelving units and, more particularly, to a light weight display case.
Many children and adults alike enjoy collecting various items and displaying them for others to see. Collectibles such as miniature automobile models and ceramic figurines typically include a high level of intricacy and detail. In addition, the collectibles are often times fragile. Accordingly, since repetitive cleaning of a collectible item would most likely lead to damage, it is desirable to cover or shield the item from dust. However, it is also desirable to view the collectibles while covered. Additionally, easy access to each display item is required to allow rearrangement of the display.
A variety of home furnishings have been designed in an attempt to meet a collector""s storage and display needs. One example of such a home furnishing is a curio cabinet. A curio cabinet is typically constructed from wood and glass having legs to support the cabinet on a floor. While such a design may be useful in some applications, curio cabinets are typically very heavy, costly and cumbersome to transport. Other products, such as shelving units, also include certain drawbacks. Specifically, most shelving units do not provide an environment free from dust. Additionally, shelving units typically do not provide for a clear view of objects placed behind other objects on the same shelf.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a light weight, low cost and easily assembled display case mountable to a wall.
It is also desirable to provide a display case having a removable transparent cover to allow access to the displayed collectibles for rearrangement as desired.
The present invention includes a display case having a shelf, a bracket and a clear cover. The shelf has at least one riser and at least one tread integrally formed together. The top riser has a bifurcated upper edge defining a slot. The bottom tread has a lip extending upwardly therefrom. The bracket has a wall mounting portion and a shelf support portion. The shelf support portion is shaped to compliment at least one tread. The clear cover has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is disposable within the slot. The lower end selectively engages the lip of the lower tread.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.